


La doncella mas hermosa del mundo.

by ShyLady



Series: Larisse of Tarth [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLady/pseuds/ShyLady





	La doncella mas hermosa del mundo.

Aquella mañana Larisse se levantó temprano. Se aseó y se puso ropa nueva, un vestido de terciopelo verde olivo y unos zapatos de cuero con adornos de jade. Luego se peinó la mata de cabello rebelde, su parte menos favorita de la mañana. Aun cuando la criada era paciente con ella, los rizos pajizos se enredaban en el cepillo y le provocaba dolor de cabeza.

La vida se había complicado un poco para Larisse. Ahora no solo debía escapar de su septa, también debía escapar de Ser Payne. Y pronto habría un juglar que pasaría una temporada en el castillo dándole lecciones. Debería escabullirse de tres personas.

Además, algo había cambiado. Ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con su madre y apenas el suficiente con su padre. Ambos estaban siempre muy ocupados y casi nunca estaban juntos. El único momento del día donde los tres estaban en la misma habitación era en el desayuno.

Larisse noto que su madre estaba triste. También noto, que a diferencia de Ser Payne y Lady Mya, sus padres no se hablan demasiado, ni se miraban, o se tocaban. Ser Payne y lady Mya siempre se tomaban las manos y se miraban de una manera especial.

Su tío Tyrion le había escrito, al menos eso no había cambiado. También le había escrito a su padre.

Larisse leyó con ansias su carta porque le había preguntado sobre Lady Turnips, la reina Sharra y también sobre su tía. Había tenido una tía que fue reina y eso era algo digno de saber. Aunque nadie parecía querer hablar sobre ella. Era muy extraño. La niña sabía por comentarios de los criados que había sido muy hermosa. No tanto como la reina Daenerys, según las canciones, pero en ellas nadie era rival.

En la carta Tyrion se extendió explicándole la historia de Lady Turnips y las aventuras de la reina Sharra. A Cersei Lannister le dedico un par de líneas. Si, era hermosa. Sí, fue reina. Lastimosamente ni ella ni sus hijos sobrevivieron al invierno. Nada más.

Desalentada, Larisse fue después de leer la carta a sus lecciones con Ser Payne. Ese día hablarían de príncipes Targaryens y sus dragones. Los dragones la pusieron de buen humor.

* * *

―El príncipe Aemon llego con Caraxes y…

Larisse sabía que Caraxes había sido un dragón impresionante, aunque más pequeño que Vhagar. Ambos habían muerto junto con sus jinetes en el Ojo de los Dioses. Algunas leyendas contaban que el príncipe Daemon había sobrevivido y había escapado con una joven campesina, ya que sus huesos nunca habían sido recuperados. Pero eso no era lo más interesante para Larisse.

― ¿Es cierto que Caraxes dejó huevos en Tarth? ―interrumpió la niña.

Ser Payne la miró perplejo.

― ¿Dónde leíste eso?

―No lo leí, me lo dijo Luc. Dijo que un dragón dejo aquí una nidada. Algunos dicen que fue Caraxes, otros que fue Vhagar. Pienso que fue el primero por el tiempo que pasó el Príncipe en la isla ―concluyo Larisse muy satisfecha.

― ¿Así que sabes mucho de dragones, eh?

―Sé que hay que alimentarlos.

― ¿Cómo?

―Con ovejas.

―Pueden comer muchas cosas, créeme pequeña.

―Cuando mamá me lleve a la corte me dejara ver un dragón.

―Eso si la reina lo permite.

* * *

Ese día no pudo escabullirse, pero su padre la invito a tomar un paseo por la playa. Ella empezaba a acostumbrarse a esos paseos. Además, se sentía muy orgullosa porque no había ensuciado su nuevo vestido y sus zapatos no se habían raspado ni habían perdido sus adornos.

― ¿Qué aprendiste hoy?

―Aprendí sobre Caraxes, sobre los príncipes Aemon y Daemon, sobre la princesa Rhaenyra.

―No sé si recuerdo bien, pero las historias del príncipe Daemon no solían ser para niños.

― ¿En serio? Él no me pareció tan interesante.

―Ah, bueno.

―Sabes, en los libros mencionan muchas cosas sobre la princesa Rhaenyra.

― ¿Qué es lo que más te llamó la atención?

―Que era muy hermosa, la más hermosa de su tiempo.

―Eso según Daemon. Lo que para algunos es belleza para otros puede que no lo sea.

― ¿Tía Cersei era hermosa entonces?

Eso tomo a su padre con la guardia baja. Tardó en contestar.

―A los ojos de muchos, sí.

― ¿Me parezco a ella?

―Dioses, no.

―Oh. ―Larisse pareció decepcionada.

―No necesitas parecerte a tu tía.

―Es que en las canciones las doncellas siempre son bonitas y tienen cabello sedoso y sonrisas brillantes. Yo no me siento así. Nadie me dice que soy bonita. Bueno, mamá si lo hace, pero no soy tonta. Veo a las demás niñas. Tienen bonitos ojos y hoyuelos y pueden peinarse sin que el cepillo se atore en sus rizos.

Jaime rio ante eso.

―Eres perfecta para mí. ―se arrodillo ante ella y le acaricio la cabeza. ―Eres la niña más hermosa del mundo.

Larisse sonrió, aunque sabía que eso lo decía porque la amaba.

* * *

En la noche su madre fue a su cuarto a arroparla. Mientras cepillaba su cabello, con titánica concentración, Larisse le hablo sobre su paseo en la playa.

―A papa no le gusta hablar de la tía Cersei. Creo que al tío Tyrion tampoco le gusta.

Brienne se detuvo.

― ¿Qué te gustaría saber de ella?

― ¿Cómo murió?

―En un incendio en la Roca. Algunos dicen que fue fuego valyrio, otros hablan de fuego de dragón. No se sabe a ciencia cierta pero tu padre estuvo allí.

― ¿Y tú, mamita?

―Yo estaba aquí cariño, cuidándote. ―Le acaricio la cabeza.

Larisse la miro seriamente y luego añadió:

―Papa debió estar muy triste.

―Sí, hija, tardo mucho tiempo en recuperarse ―contestó su madre en un tono extraño.

―Es una pena que papa haya tardado tanto en venir a vernos ―replico Larisse. Su padre siempre parecía contento cuando estaba con ella.

Su madre dijo al cabo de un rato:

―Sí, lo es en verdad.


End file.
